


Careful, Eric. One might start to think you care.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Tris Prior has Wings, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Tris started to grow angel wings when she was determined to be Divergent.This is a post-Divergent setting where the war never happened.Tris is now a fully established Dauntless member...read to find out more about her life with wings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Wingfic Exchange June 2020





	Careful, Eric. One might start to think you care.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



There was something people had never told her. Two things she had never been told, the first being that Divergents existed and that it was possible to fail the test and not get a single Faction as an outcome. The second is that as soon as you did the test and it was discovered that you were a Divergent you would then start to grow wings. Furthermore, if anyone had told her that Erudite wanted these Divergents to do experiments on their wings she probably would have laughed. Tris was glad to have picked Dauntless as her Faction as it allowed her a little bit more movement and allowed her to investigate what was happening in the other Factions. She had also gained a lot of knowledge on how to defend herself so she felt like she was in less danger than before. Granted, that passing her training was not a sure thing, at one point Eric had in fact cut her from Dauntless. Tris could not go for that though, she showed real bravery by disregarding his orders and going to the capture the flag game. Where it was mostly down to her that her team won.  


Tris was now a full fledged member of the Dauntless leadership team and worked alongside him much to his chagrin. Tris could tell it vexed him to be working along side her. He had tried to disparage her and kept up with his harsh training techniques. However, Tris was used to it by now, she truly was Dauntless and not even he could deny that now.  


There rooms were on the same hallway overlooking the pit. Not next to each other. Tris was glad for that. Running into him any more than usual was not on her to do list. It also helped her hide his wings from him more as he had come close to finding out her secret multiple times. She knew he was responsible for finding more Divergents to give to Erudite for experimentation purposes. He would take her there without a moments thought. 

Tris was changing into her jumpsuit in her room. It was time to welcome a new batch of initiates. She was to help the jumpers after they had jumped into the net. As a transfer she would also help change any transfers. “Damnit,” she spoke when her wings would not cooperate with her. She had to push them down flat to zip up the back of her jumpsuit. Tris was pushing them down yet they were wanting to spread wide and show themselves off. This had happened occasionally, Tris felt like they were sentient sometimes. After straining herself for a few minutes her arm strength lost against them and they shot wide open. “Why can’t you just do what I tell you to? If people find out about this, I could die.” Tris said to her mirror where she was observing her wings. They were a bold white, very pure and one would describe them to be angelic. They were pristine and full.  


Three thuds were heard. “Tris. Get up. The initiates are almost here,” It was Eric. His voice always carried and you could tell when he walked anywhere here. It was either a stony silence or a round of applause following one of his achievements. 

Tris panicked, she grabbed at her wings and tried pushing them back into place with no avail. “If I said I would be there. I will be there.”  
“If you don’t open this door right now. I will come in and drag you down there.”

“Don’t you dare open that door. I'll kill you!” Tris could not get her wings to agree with her. They wanted to display themselves beautifully. Sort of like a peacock would when trying to get a mate. She hastily put a jumper on and managed to get it on successfully but did however knock into her shelving unit whilst doing so causing a reverberating crash. Yet, the wings ripped straight through the jumper, rendering it useless. 

Her door came shattering forward and Tris knew she was out of time and options. She jumped backwards onto the bed simultaneously with Eric bursting into the room with his weapon drawn. Her wings were partially hidden underneath her body as she was laid on her back. 

Tris watched as Eric did a once over on the room. He even checked the little bathroom she had. He filled the whole space as he did so. 

“Tris. What the hell just happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t tell me nothing. I thought you were being attacked or held hostage.” 

“Nope. Now get out!”

Eric took the time to finally look at Tris. “You’re not even dressed yet. Don’t make me have to ask another Dauntless Leader to drop and give me twenty.” He finally holstered his weapon after assessing that there was no danger within her room.

“Eric. Get out. I will be there.” Tris was getting more and more anxious now. If she got off this bed Eric would see that she had wings. Hell, if he got closer to her, he would see.  
“Are you going to make me drag you down there as if you were an initiate yourself?” Eric said, coming closer to her and reaching out as if to do exactly that. 

Tris needed a plan. Quickly. There was nothing in her immediate reach to hit him with. She wasn’t sure she could take him one on one. Then, an idea formed in her head. The way he had rushed in here when there was a noise. That was something she could use against him. 

“Careful, Eric. One might think you are starting to care about me. Bursting in here like that, weapon drawn with the intent to save me from harm.” 

Eric’s expression turned downright murderous. His whole entire demeanour changed in an instant “Get that notion out of your head. Also, if you’re not down there in 10. I will personally come back and force you down there,” Eric stormed off without a word leaving Tris to sag in relief. That was far too close for her. 

Tris stood and her wings settled into their correct hidden position so she could zip up her jumpsuit without a hitch. Tris thought that was strange. Only a few moments ago, they wanted to be bursting out and on display. Tori had designed this jumpsuit along with all of her other clothes with her wings in mind. To try and make it as streamlined a possible, Tori had added a little extra padding along the base of her back to match with how much her wings protruded from her body to make it look like her back was flat. The material was also thicker and more durable where her wings were Tris admired her for that and would have been found out long ago if not for her. Tris spent a good portion of her credits within the Tattoo store but not for tattoos it was for clothing, so she had to also get Tori to give her tattoos. Otherwise other Dauntless members would find it strange that she would visit her often but not get any tattoos. 

Tris looked into the mirror one final time and turned so that she could see her back. Nothing was amiss there. “Time for another batch of initiates” She spoke softly. Every time there were knew initiates there was a real probability that one or more of them could be Divergent. It was her job to find them and help them. Point them in the direction of Tori and discreetly allow them to use her space for when they needed to hide or change. This was her job now. To protect the Divergents and to hide them from people like Eric.


End file.
